economicsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inconsistent Trinity
Теория божественного начала жизни. Современное направление в русской философской, религиозной, народной культуре мировоззрения о жизни. Квинтэссенцией русской философской, религиозной, народной культуры является метод триединства, всеединства, гармонии. Современное толкование этого метода, на основе достижений передовых направлений в этих областях и позволяет говорить о новизне направления. Инновационная сущность заключается в том, что применена методология триединство от идеалистического начала. Эта методология изложена в моей новой книге - Основы методологии русской экономической школы. / В.М. Чефонов — Иркутск: Изд-во БГУЭП, 2011. - 247с. ISBN 978-5-7253-2330-6 Представлена методология русской экономической школы, в основании которой лежит светское толкование догмата «Святой Троицы» или метод триединства от идеалистического начала. Все толкования, формулировки, трактовки изложены современным научным языком. Своеобразие или отличительная черта русскости заключается в том, что в построении системы отношений применяется вся мощь духовных пластов, которые сформировались в процессе общественно-исторического формирования российского общества. Основоположник этого метода «Русский Народ» во всей его многосложности. 'В чем новизна направления в целом? ' В том, что дается материал по строительству экономических систем на основе использования методологии триединства от идеалистического начала. Эта методология, не разрушая накопленного опыта, просто надстраивает его своим гармонизирующим началом. Поэтому эта методология работает наряду и совместно с прежде накопленным опытом организации экономических систем. ' ' 'В чем существо этого метода? ' Этот метод организации систем соединяет в единую систему три предмета, три метода, три тенденции бытия некоторым образом обособленной системы хозяйства. Представлю существо структуры этого метода. Обусловим эти три метода принципиально, т.е. по существу их структуры, принципу построения: 'Монистический метод (метафизика). ' Основополагающим принципом организации связей компонентов этого метода является принцип господства одного из свойств, элементов, качеств в какой-либо системе, что и приводит к формированию монистической (метафизической) методологии организации системы компонентов вовлеченных в оборот. Господствующих форм компонентов три – это материальное, экзистенциальное, идеальное. 'Диалектика. ' Диалектический метод в качестве господствующего организующего начала принимает к использованию методологический принцип противоречия.. Диалектических метода три – это материалистическая, экзистенциальная, идеалистическая 'Триединство. ' Триединство как методологический принцип формируется в условиях гармоничной формы организации всего многообразия втянутых в оборот компонентов. Поэтому, существуют три метода триединства – это триединство от материалистического начала, от экзистенциального, от идеалистического. Первооснова каждого из методов своя это – монада, субстанция, ипостась. Которые и раскрываются в трех предметно-методологических основаниях. Три предмета: материальный – экзистенциальный - идеальный. Три метода: монистический – диалектический - триединый. Три тенденции или качества процесса бытия: эволюция – революция - скачок. Все эти три предметно-методологических основы существуют одновременно в параллельно-последовательно-взаимоувязанных связях. 'В чем новизна применения этого метода в организации духовных систем? ' Структура духовного процесса Первый уровень духовности это господство материальной культуры. Это совокупность физических, химических, биологический правил жизни на основе которых формируется материальное мировоззрение человека. Второй уровень духовности людей это противоречие материальной и коммуникативной духовности или культуры. Это совокупность социальных или коммуникативных способностей человека, которых три - это совокупность его отношений с природой, с другими людьми, с сознанием. Третий уровень духовности это работа интеллектуальных, умственных способностей человека. Это совокупность духовных способностей в виде обыденного мышление, в виде эмпирического (или опыта накопленного поколениями), в виде теоретического (или построенного на основе знаний общества). 'В чем новизна применения этого метода в организации экономических систем? ' Новизна в экономической теории заключается в том, что современная экономическая система имеет три уровня персон собственности – это частная собственность, государственная (коллективная), межгосударственная. Ни одна из ныне действующих экономических (философских) школ не позволяет гармонично организовать такую трехуровневую структуру экономического процесса. Русская экономическая школа по своей методологической структуре основана на гармоничной форме соединения трех сторон экономики (хозяйства). 'В чем существо структуры современной экономической (хозяйственной) системы? ' Экономика (хозяйство в целом) это: Три вида труда необходимого для выполнения экономических функций (производство, обмен, использование товара) – это физический, управленческий, умственный. Три сферы приложения этих трех видов труда – это материальная, управленческая (государственный сектор), духовная. Три формы качественных преобразований экономического (хозяйственного) процесса – это эволюционный путь развития, это революционный путь развития, это скачок в развитии. Такое строение экономики (хозяйства) и позволяет говорить об необходимости применения методологии русской экономической школы или триединства от идеалистического начала. The current trend in the Russian philosophical, religious, popular culture outlook on life. The quintessence of Russian philosophical, religious, folk culture is the method of the trinity, unity, harmony. The modern interpretation of this method, based on the achievements of advanced trends in these areas and allows you to talk about what's new direction. Innovative fact of the matter is that the methodology applied to the trinity of the idealistic beginning. This methodology is described in my new book - Basic methodology Russian Economic School. / VM Chefonov - Irkutsk: Izd BSUEL, 2011. - 247s. ISBN 978-5-7253-2330-6 The methodology Russian Economic School, which lies at the base of a secular interpretation of the dogma of the "Holy Trinity" or the method of the trinity of idealistic beginning. All interpretation, language interpretation to present the scientific language. Originality or a distinctive feature of Russian-ness lies in the fact that in the construction of a system of relations is used all the power of spiritual formation that formed in the process of socio-historical formation of the Russian society. The founder of this method, "Russian people" in all its polysyllabic. What is new trend in general? The fact that the material is given for the construction of economic systems based on the use of the methodology of the trinity idealistic beginning. This methodology without ruining the experience gained, it just builds on harmonizing its beginning. Therefore, this methodology works alongside and in conjunction with the previously gained experience in the organization of economic systems. What is the essence of this method? This method of organization of systems into a single system connects three items, three methods, three trends of being in some way an isolated farm system. Representing the essence of the structure of this method. Behind these three methods in principle, that is, on the merits of their structure, principle of construction: Monistic method (metaphysics). The fundamental principle of the organization of relations component of this method is the principle of the rule of one of the properties of elements, attributes in a system, which leads to the formation of a monistic (metaphysical) the methodology of system components involved in trafficking. The dominant form of three components - a material, existential, perfect. Dialectics. The dialectical method as the dominant organizing principle accepts the use of a methodological principle of contradiction .. Dialectical method of three - is materialistic, existential, idealistic The trinity. The trinity as a methodological principle is formed in a harmonious whole variety of forms of organization are drawn into the circulation components. Therefore, there are three methods of the Trinity - is the trinity of materialistic beginning of the existential, the idealistic. Fundamental principle of each method has its own it - Monad, substance, hypostasis. And are disclosed in the three domain-methodological grounds. Three things: the material - existential - perfect. Three methods: monistic - dialectical - a three-pronged. Three trends or process quality of life: evolution - revolution - the jump. All three of these domain-methodological foundations exist simultaneously in a parallel-series-interconnected relationships. What's new about the use of this method in the organization of religious systems? The structure of the spiritual process The first level of spirituality is the rule of material culture. It is a combination of physical, chemical, biological rules of life on the basis of the corporate financial outlook of the person. The second level of spirituality is the contradiction of people's material and spiritual communication or culture. This combination of social and communicative abilities, including three - a collection of his relationship with nature, with other people, with consciousness. The third level of spirituality is the work of intelligence, mental abilities. This is a set of spiritual abilities as everyday thinking, in the form of empirical (or generations of accumulated experience) as a theoretical (or constructed on the basis of the knowledge society). What's new about the use of this method in the organization of economic systems? The novelty in the economic theory is that the modern economic system has three levels of persons of property - it is private property, state (collective), interstate. None of the existing economic (philosophy) does not allow schools to organize such a harmonious three-tier structure of the economic process. Russian Economic School on its methodological structure is based on a harmonious compound form three sides of the economy (agriculture). What is the essence of modern economic structure (economic) system? The economy (agriculture in general) are: Three types of labor required to perform economic functions (production, trade, use of the product) - it is a physical, administrative, intellectual. Three areas of application of these three types of labor - is material, management (public sector), the spiritual. Three forms of qualitative transformation of economic (economic) process - it is an evolutionary way of development, is a revolutionary way of development, it is a leap in development. This structure of the economy (agriculture) and lets talk about the need to apply the methodology of Russian economic school or trinity of the idealistic beginning.